The Edge Chronicles wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Recent Blog Post tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the Introduction 'page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the 'tutorial on the Central Wiki. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. * Try out editing on the Wiki Sandbox Some things you made want to consider before editing: * Read the Manual of Style of the Edge Chronicles to properly edit and format articles! * Some tutorials on how to edit and on how to upload images * The Wiki's policies regarding religion, the layout policy, the deletion policy, the featured articles policy, the sources and appearances policy, the categorisation policy, the introduction policy, the ban policy and the clan policy. * Some resources on the Edge Chronicles * The bots policy * the The Edge Chronicles wiki:DiscordLink * the Admins of this Wiki * The Help Desk How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * You know HTML? Create and add to the imageMaps on this wiki! * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use the comments for that article. * For more general discussions you can create a blog post on your profile and tell us about your fanfiction, fanart or whatever else * For any inconsistencies you noticed go to Errors and Inconsistencies in the Edge Chronicles * Or ask a question in the Forum:Questions about the Edge Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Create more pages about the Cade Saga or expand existing ones! * If you stumble upon an "old" infobox, migrate it into the new format! ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Ten article stubs to expand: category = Article stubs randomcount = {%DPL_count:10%} Last ten article edits: namespace = ordermethod = lastedit count = {%DPL_count:10%} order = descending These lists dynamically change - action=purge}} refresh me! Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal *